Miria Marigold Mackenzie
Miria Marigold Mackenzie (ミリア・マリーゴールド・マッケンジー Miria marīgōrudo makkenjī?) is Garnet and Sango's human partner in Jewelpet Twinkle. She's eight years old, Miria is an American girl who lives in Hollywood, is the daughter of Celine Bright (a famous singer), loves watching cartoons, and loves to dress up as a cat. She considers herself a "KMB" ("Kanzen Muketsu Bishojo," or sometimes translated in English as "Knock-out Marvelous Beauty" or in Spanish as "Kacho Mega Bonita") and also has a crush on Leon. Miria often brags about her magical skills, though she can sometimes be a bit irresponsible when using her magic (though she learns from her mistakes). She misses both her mom and dad, who were singer and manager respectively. Her mom is often away because of her singing career, and Miria hasn't seen her dad for many years. If Miria obtains the Jewel Star title, she wishes that she would become a pop star just like her mother. Her only fear is snakes. Miria has good magical skills and can use the Jewel Charm to cast magic along with Garnet and Sango, sometimes changing her clothes to her green and pink magical costume to amplify her magic Appearance Miria has long, wavy, light gold hair tied into high pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. Being the youngest, she is the shortest out of most of the students in her class, after Nicola. Her choice of clothing are normally costumes accompanied with cat ears, or in one episode, she was about to wear bunny ears to get a compliment from Leon. However, Akaritold him beforehand and she wasn't able to surprise anyone. Personality Miria is a American girl who once lived in Germany but transferred in Canada after her mother became a pop star. Her mother is Celine Bright and barely comes to important events. Miria loves watching cartoons, dress up as a cat and considered herself as an "KMB" or "Kanzen Muketsu Bishojo" or "Knock-out Marvellous Beauty". She has a crush on Leon, while she can brag about her magical skills. She can also be a bit irresponsible sometimes on her magic but then later learns her mistakes. She misses both her parents, who were both singer and manager, making her very upset. Her only fear is snakes and cannot get along with Sara until the incident when their bodies were swapped. Her wish if she became the Jewel Star is to become a Queen of Pop just like her mother and become on the same stage. She is a good friend to Akari, Sara, Leon and Nicola. Skills Miria has many creative ways to use spells, but most of them is to show off or impress Leon. Many times her magic is too powerful and backfires in a result to certain disasters. She uses her Jewel Charm to cast magic along with Garnet and Sango, also changing her clothes to her Magical Costume to amplify her magic by using Jewel Flash. Unlike the other students, her costume design and color varies depending on how many Jewel Stones she obtain. Gallary Screenshots Miria.Mackenzie.600.195722.jpg|Miria wearing her earings. it makes her even more beauty, doesn't it? Miria.Mackenzie.full.176406.jpg|Miria's Admired. Miria loves Leon.jpg|Miria's lovely eyes watching Leon fighting. Miria cute.jpg|Miria is ready to cast magic. Miria.jpg|Miria An upgrade.jpg|Miria Angry.jpg|Miria is very ticked-off. Magical Friends.jpg|Miria and her friends. Maria's new dress.jpg|Miria's last clothing transformation. Maria Jewel Flash.jpg|Miria doing the K.M.B. pose! Maria and Partners.jpg|Render of Miria's first eyecatch. Maria looking.jpg|Miria Maria using magic.jpg|Miria casting magic. Sara and Maria.jpg|Sara & Miria. Singing.jpg|Miria singing to Garnet and Sango. Switching places.jpg|Miria (in Sara's body) and Sara (in Miria's body). JPT Eyecatch 3.jpg|Miria's first eyecatch. JPT Eyecatch 4.jpg|Miria's Second Eyecatch. 0o0 face.jpg|Miria's shocked face. ARGH!!!.jpg|Miria's silly reaction. 1280x720x915bca7bf1c4253266c520f.jpg|Miria wearing glasses. 1440x810xe55695c891fd9538c91c19a.jpg|U MAD, MIRIA? 1280x720x7a12c3b69692c16bde3b741.jpg|Miria's not amused. Miria's Nyan.jpg|"Meow!" 1280x720x29869a1f0d77cb8b7ff84a3.jpg|Miria explaining the meaning of "K.M.B.". A60b9ZU.jpg|Miria, the new Animetal! FCU8b4d.jpg|"My tail is on fire!" 848502419.jpg|Miria (Sara in her body)'s maded up "K.Y.O.", the opposite meaning of "K.M.B." 1280x720x054d6d34ac26721c335f0c4.jpg|Miria ec81cd49.jpg|Miria's reaction to "Jewelpet Twinkle" anime ended it's run. 1280x720xa6cd8b25629315aff00cdb3.jpg|Miria's very disappointed. JP_Twinkle28-01.jpg|Miria's reaction to a unfunny joke from her partners jewelpets. 1280x720x4183885fee97fb481ed9eff.jpg|"OH GOD!" juwel28.jpg|Miria's glad to see Garnet and Sango feeling better after healing their sickness by singing her song. 1280x720x5980517a2593b7a953704d0.jpg|Miria's confused. Darn it!.jpg|"Dang It!" Notes & Trivia *The already very famous voice actress Ayana Taketatsu (who voiced Miria) is best known for her voice of Azusa Nakano from "K-ON!". *Miria's song "Twinkle Little Star" is the only song inserted in the series outside of Happy Twinkle & Sora Ni Rakugaki. *Miria's mother is named Celine Bright. The name obviously refers to "Céline Dion". *It seems that Miria is an otaku collector, the evidence is in episode 4, where we see a lot of materials about anime in his room: a poster from the first series, another character poster looks like a cross between Goku and Naruto, a picture of Gundam, an action figure of Mio Akiyama from K-ON and other cameos from Powerpuff girls Z, Sakura Wars, Kamen Rider, World Masterpiece Theater, and Lupin III. *In episode 28, Miria loses a singing contest to a certain "Susan Foil", definitely a name that refers to the famous singer "Susan Boyle". Category:humans Category:characters Category:Females Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters